


Not Quite Okay

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's at a pool, just hanging out during his vacation, but Cas is there, too, and holy hell is he good looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Okay

He was so hot. Dean was having a really hard time taking his eyes off of him. The guy was tan and muscular, his hair dark and messy and just slightly wet. He was throwing a beach ball around with who Dean assumed was his mother and his sibling. The sibling was a small blonde, and he eagerly threw the ball. 

”Dean,” Jo yelled laughingly, spashing a ton of water right in his face. ”Dammit, Jo!” he yelled back, splashing double the amount back. The water was warm, heated by the sun through the big glass wall separating them form the outside. He could see the beach a distance away, and some adults sitting in chairs outside. 

He and Jo hung out for a good while, taking the slide (it was for kids and not particularly fun, but that didn’t stop them), hanging out in the bathtub and swimming around, playfully pushing each other underwater. Dean kept sneaking looks at the guy, distractedly observing the blue-eyed beauty and sometimes getting weird looks from his mother. Whatever. Blue eyes looked at him too, sneakily, thinking Dean wouldn’t notice, but he did. Hell yes he did. 

After a couple of hours Dean had gotten a bit too caught up in his cheese burger. He didn’t notice the guy leaving, and it took until he was back in the pool to notice that the guy wasn’t there. Neither was his family. ”Gotta pee,” Dean mumbled, and quickly got out of the water, nearly slipping as he ran to the warderobe with wet feet.

He went through the showers, into the changing room, and there he was. The guy on his own, already changed and with a bag over one shoulder. 

Dean took a step closer to the guy, still standing on the opposite side of the room. ”Uh, hi,” he said, looking down. 

”Hey,” the guy answered, voice deep and beautiful and holy shit.

”I saw you playing with, uh, was it your family?”

”Yeah, yeah. Saw you with your girlfriend, too.”

Dean looked at him confusedly, then laughed. ”Ah, no, that’s just Jo, a family friend. She’s not really my type anyway, so uh, yeah.”

”Thank God,” the boy smirked. ”Am I? Your type, I mean?”  
”Yes…” Dean said, dragging out the end of the word in hope of a name. 

”Cas-” Cas started, and then there someone knocked on the door. 

”Huurrrryyyy,” a small voice yelled, the knocking still present. 

”I’m coming Samandriel, just two sec!” Cas yelled, then turning back to Dean.

”Alright, Cas. I’m Dean.”

”Well, Dean, you are very much my type, too. I kind of have to go, though. Want to exhange numbers or something?”

Dean smiled. ”Yes please.” Ignoring the fact that he was still dripping wet, he unlocked his locker and grabbed his phone. He typed in his code and handed it to the g- Cas. He plotted in his number and they awkwardly said goodbye, Dean locking his phone in again and then heading back to Jo and Cas going out to his family. 

Eventually Dean and Jo left as well, jumping on their bikes and going back to the house. They were on vacation together, and their families had rented a house out by the sea. 

The bike ride was nice. They laughed and giggled and tried to get to the house first. Dean was extra happy. He felt his phone in his pocket. They biked and biked. There were hardly any cars on the road, and it was quiet. 

Eventually they got to the house, throwing them self onto the sofa and turning on the television. 

”You bike too damn fast. I’m exhausted,” Jo sighed. 

”It’s not like you had to try to come first,” Dean shrugged.

”Nah, that’s exactly how it is.”

Ellen came over, a big smile on her face. ”Hey Dean, any hot girls at the pool?” she smiled.

Dean felt the smile dissapear from his face. People were so ignorant! Ellen was nice, she really was, but he wasn’t quite okay with her just then.  
His phone plinged in his pocket. 

Unknown  
Wanna meet, Dean? – Cas

Dean felt a little better. ”Nope. No hot girls.”

Ellen smiled and looked to Jo. ”Any good looking guys then, Jo?” 

Jo shook her head. 

Dean shook his too. Clearly, there had been a very good looking one. He was texting him back in that exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a story from my summer break last year. We were in Denmark, and pretty much exactly this happened. Except, you know, I’m a girl and I was there with two boys. There was this really pretty girl there with her family, and I kept looking at her and she looked back at me, and all this happened minus the part where Dean actually talked to Cas and got his number and that. Because I’m a wimp. Moral of the story is, don’t be so ignorant, please. Don’t just assume that everyone is straight. It hurts. (Also don’t be a wimp. Talk to people you like. That’s how I got a girlfriend in the end. (over the internet, but that's another story.)


End file.
